


Running

by EternallyEC



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Child Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Just a very brief peek into one of my many ideas of Richard's background. (And I left his mother a mystery because I know who I think it is but I like the idea of it remaining a mystery--which, given Lynch's penchant for trolling this season, wouldn't surprise me).





	Running

Richard's earliest memory was of being abandoned by his so-called mother. Bitter and resentful, he had lashed out at the grandparents who made it clear they didn't want to take him in but only did so out of duty and never showed him a speck of love. His rage grew with him and by the time anybody bothered to try to correct it, it was burning far too hot to be extinguished by anyone. 

At first drugs had been a release for him; an escape. But then he realized the power of being a dealer, the way people would do anything to get their fix and he quickly grew addicted to much more than the drugs. What he didn't realize that the power was an illusion granted him by those with the true power who controlled him like the puppet he was. By the time he did, it was too late and he was in much too deep to get out. 

And that was what led to him driving down the road, itching for his next fix so much that he didn't see the child until his bumper was hitting him and sending the tiny body flying. Even then, he did what he'd been doing his entire life and ran.


End file.
